Henery Hawk
Joe Alaskey (current) Ben Falcone (The Looney Tunes Show) Damon Jones (The Looney Tunes Show, singing voice) | species = Chickenhawk }} Henery Hawk (sometimes misspelled Henry) is a cartoon character from the American Looney Tunes series, who appeared in twelve cartoons. His first appearance was The Squawkin' Hawk, directed by Chuck Jones and produced by Leon Schlesinger. Henery's next appearance was Walky Talky Hawky which also featured Foghorn Leghorn and The Barnyard Dawg, directed by Robert McKimson. Henery's last appearance was Strangled Eggs. His latest appearance was The Looney Tunes Show. Character biography Henery is a small, brown chicken hawk with a forelock of feathers. The young bird lives at home with his parents, and speaks with tough-guy bravado. He was played in the first short by Kent Rogers. The role was then taken by Mel Blanc (and later by Joe Alaskey). Henery has a high-pitched voice with a New York accent (a la Bugs Bunny) and perpetually angry temperament. (With these characteristics of his, he became the later inspiration for the TV character Scrappy Doo ) In a typical Foghorn/Henery cartoon, Henery strikes out on his own for the first time, eager to capture (and presumably consume) a Chicken. Having led a sheltered life, however, he does not know what a chicken looks like, only that chicken hawks eat them. Foghorn presumes that this diminutive, naïve troublemaker is no real threat; however, seeing the potential for annoyance, he points & manipulates Henery in the direction of Barnyard Dawg. The remainder of the cartoon is usually consumed by Dawg and Leghorn alternately assuring Henery that the other is a chicken and encouraging him to attack the "chicken" mercilessly. In a reversal, the cartoon The Foghorn Leghorn has Foghorn wanting Henery to believe Foghorn is a chicken, where Henery believes Foghorn is merely a "loud-mouthed shnook," supposedly a separate kind of creature. Later, when Barnyard Dawg calls Foghorn a "good-for-nothing chicken", Henery finally wises up. Many cartoons ended with Henery capturing one (or both) of his tormentors, pragmatically shrugging his shoulders over whether his prey may or may not be an actual fowl. Typically, Henery would decide that one of them must be a real chicken; therefore, he would knock out and capture both. That is, after threatening at least one - and often both - with the following catch-phrase: "Are you comin' quietly, or do I have to muss ya up!?" Henery Hawk is also a supporting character in the Looney Tunes comic books; in pre-1970s stories, he often starred in features of his own, typically played against Oliver Owl as well as Foghorn. Henery Hawk made a brief cameo appearance in the bleacher scenes of the 1996 film, Space Jam. Henery Hawk first appeared in The Looney Tunes Show episode "Fish and Visitors" in the Merrie Melodies segment "Chickenhawk" (sung by Barnyard Dawg) where he tries to eat Foghorn Leghorn while Foghorn tries to break him of his craving. In "Father Figure," Porky Pig becomes the father figure of Henery Hawk who wants Porky to get him chicken. In 2011, Henery Hawk appeared in a commercial for GEICO along with Foghorn Leghorn. In the commercial, Foghorn was serving as a reader for a "book on tape" version of the Charles Dickens novel A Tale of Two Cities when Henery—sick and tired of Foghorn's ad-libbing—takes a club and hits Foghorn with it off-camera. Cartoons Looney Tunes/Merrie Melodies * The Squawkin' Hawk (debut) (August 8, 1942) (directed by Chuck Jones) * Flop Goes the Weasel (unnamed?) (March 20, 1943) (directed by Chuck Jones) * Walky Talky Hawky (August 31, 1946) (directed by Robert McKimson) * Crowing Pains (July 12, 1947) (directed by McKimson) * You Were Never Duckier (August 7, 1948) (directed by Jones) * The Foghorn Leghorn (October 9, 1948) (directed by McKimson) * Henhouse Henery (July 2, 1949) (directed by McKimson) * The Scarlet Pumpernickel (cameo) (March 4, 1950) (directed by Jones) * The Leghorn Blows at Midnight (May 6, 1950) (directed by McKimson) * Leghorn Swoggled (July 28, 1951) (directed by McKimson) * The Egg-Cited Rooster (October 4, 1952) (directed by McKimson) * All Fowled Up (February 19, 1955) (directed by McKimson) * Strangled Eggs (March 18, 1961) (directed by McKimson) Video games * The Bugs Bunny Birthday Blowout * Space Jam References External links Category:Fictional birds of prey Category:Looney Tunes characters Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1942